1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a covering containing a binder of a type used on floors, tiles and the like, comprising a mixture of binder, aggregates, and additional decorative components of glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
A covering containing a binder of a type used on floors, tiles and the like is known from Derwent synopsis 87-133348/19. The binder can, for example, consist of concrete, or cement, or e.g. of polyester resin.
In order to produce a covering known as TERRAZZO.TM., which contains concrete, colored stone granules and powderized stone are added to a dry mixture of cement and aggregates. This mixture is then mixed with water. The resulting compound is then applied to a floor in the form of a layer and is then ground wet after it has set, resulting in a smooth continuous surface. Ready-made titles to be laid out for the formation of tiled surfaces can be produced in a similar way.
This covering, however, does not meet today's requirements for a covering which has a pleasant appearance, as its transparency is very low. For this reason, it is mainly used in areas where no high demands are made on the covering's attractiveness, e.g., in hospitals. Such aesthetic demand coverings are better met by the known coverings such as coverings comprising a mixture of binder, aggregates, and additional decorative components of glass, where the spread glass results in a certain transparency and plastic effect.